


Sweet Cream

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Breast Milking, Cock milking, Kept Man, LLAMC gains a new employee for a bit, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Milking kink, Other, PWP, Poly!Hermits, Prompt Fic, Prostate Milking, Stuffing, Vomiting, Xisuma becomes BloomSuma, Xisuma deserves all of Keralis' love and praise for being such a good milk cow, and Keralis takes advantage, because it's much more fun that way, body transformation, consensual light bondage, dubious admin powers, even if Keralis is mostly keeping Xisuma to himself, mobSuma, really what else is there, stuffing kink, unintended body modification, voyeurism kink, whiy is this so much fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: One of these days Xisuma will stop messing with mob codes.Today is not that day, and tomorrow's not looking good, either. Keralis to the rescue, because someone needs to take care of their errant admin, and he's got the perfect solution in mind.Good thing Xisuma's ready for a break, and a pretty good sport about playing the kept milk cow.
Relationships: Keralis/Xisuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Dear void, y'all. Exploring a whole lotta kinks with this one. Please feel free to let me know if I've missed any tags or warnings/triggers with this one! Had a lot of fun running with the prompts. ^__^

  
  


Cubfan tsked at the light struggle Xisuma made as Keralis easily tied him into the chair. He didn’t even bother to remark on how the diminutive builder managed to get the admin into the shopping district without any clothes on. Even if they were currently safely ensconced in the cozy basement of LLAMC.

“Seriously, X. Haven’t you learned your lesson already? Stop messing around with mob codes that aren’t even implemented.” he handed Keralis another piece of leather, watching with a sharp eye as it was quickly sliced into thick ribbons and wrapped lovingly (and tightly!) around Xisuma’s wrists and ankles.

“I wasn't doing anything with them!" Xisuma scrunched his nose at Cub and shook his head. " _ Someone _ came in and distracted me."

"You weren't answering your messages again, Shashwammy. And if you're tired enough to be distracted by a simple kiss, then you're too tired to be working." Keralis stood back up, hands on his hips as he looked over his handiwork. "When was the last time you took a break, or ate something?"

"Not this again. I was only working for a little while, and I had lunch with you after returning your shulkers."

"That was nearly twelve hours ago, Shashwam!" Keralis shook a pointed finger at the (yet-again) transformed admin as Cub hid his grin. "No wonder you passed out on me after your glowy-thing!"

"Glowy?" It was getting harder to hide the laughs, but Cub did  _ not _ want Keralis' annoyance turned on him. This scene was way too good to miss out on.

Keralis' hands flew through the air in wide gestures when they weren't busy poking at Xisuma. "I thought he was sleeping at his desk again." Cub didn't miss the faintly guilty look Xisuma tried to hide. "So I sneak up, and put my hands over his eyes, ready to say 'guess who?' And this derp-shwammy," directed exasperatingly fondly at the squirming admin, "falls out of his chair and hits  _ all _ of the buttons on his screen. Turns all glowy and glitchy and then yells and starts stripping." Keralis threw his arms up only to turn and face Xisuma with his hands planted on his hips. "You start tearing your clothes off, what was I  _ supposed _ to think?!"

And wow, would he have liked to be there for  _ that _ one. But Xisuma was looking extremely embarrassed now, and Cub didn't think it had anything to do with his current state of undress.

"Things..  _ shifted _ , Keralis! I'm sorry, but I tried to tell you-"

"Yes, I have  _ eyes, _ Shashwammy. Big tiddys and big cock, and you could have  _ said something _ before I groped you!"

Cub blinked, only a little amazed that Keralis didn't mention the yellow-toned skin, or the dandelions growing out of the untidy hair. Though to be fair, the breasts that hung over his ribcage could be quite the distraction, if you were into that sort of thing. He almost asked, before realizing that Keralis was still going on, and swiping a cloth ineffectually at his stained shirt.

A suspiciously.. milky stain nearly hidden by the reflective vest and the white shirt.

"Is he- are you?" Great pyramids, he may just laugh himself sick.

Keralis was nodding, moving to grab a mug off of a shelf. "He's lactating already. I wanna check how fresh his milk is. Do you think a mug is enough, or should I get a bucket?"

"A bucket?" Xisuma's voice cracked quietly, as if finally realizing what a predicament he was in. But his eyes weren't tracking them, nearly glazed over as his breaths got longer, his fingers flexing against the simple armrest of the chair like they wanted to grip something. Was it Cub's imagination, or were those… breasts? teats? milk sacs? Whatever they decided to call them, they looked fuller than even ticks ago, the supple skin from earlier now tight against the heaving appendages. And, yep- the girthier dick he was sporting was fully erect where it laid across Xisuma's lap, neatly ignored by Keralis.

Who was instead trying to convince the nearest teat to part with its contents, dribbling what did indeed seem to be milk into the container he held.

Cubfan rolled his eyes, taking Xisuma's short nod for permission and relieving Keralis of the mug. "I'll hold, you.. milk or whatever."

Keralis smiled brightly, finally managing a couple of decent streams once he'd wrapped both hands around the bulging breast. And didn't hesitate to snatch the mug back and take a swig.

His eyes were even wider as he lowered the mug, milk-stash fresh on his upper lip.

"Well?"

"It's delicious! We'll make a fortune selling it at Lookie Lookie at My Cookie!"

Cubfan laughed and shook his head. "We should have invited you to join ConCorp last season."

\--------

Really, how did he get himself into these situations?

He hissed at the abrupt pressure, and Keralis immediately backed off.

"Does it hurt?"

Xisuma shook his head, fighting back a low moan. "I don't- not like that. Not painful.. ah." He gasped and pushed into Keralis' hands involuntarily, the pressure feeling so close to release as strong hands kneaded his heavy tit. "Oh void, that feels…" he lost track of the words beneath how good it was, points of pleasure drawing the heaviness forward, away from his ribs and making room for a new warmth to spread from his chest. He forced his eyes open, aware that he was breathing hard, and almost lost it at the look on Keralis’ face.

Wide eyes were watching  _ him _ , were watching his  _ face _ instead of the new appendage that was being massaged and rolled and pulled forward, until the swollen teat was brought up to Keralis’  _ mouth _ . The first suckle sent a shock of heat right to his spine, and the feeling of warm fluid being drawn  _ out _ of him felt like coming. 

Keralis teased the swollen teat, lapping and nibbling, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth and rolling his lip-covered teeth over the larger mass, his grin still visible around the flushed skin.

Cub cleared his throat and Xisuma groaned, his body sending so many signals and sensations back he couldn't even figure out how he felt about being  _ watched _ . 

But Cub didn't seem to be addressing  _ him. _

"Do you plan to milk him yourself, or would you like some assistance automating it?" Dark eyes were fixed on Keralis' mouth, and the hands that roamed over and around the still-swelling tits. "I have a redstone design from a previous world that we could modify."

Keralis freed his mouth and Xisuma let his head drop back against the headrest, chest tingling in the aftermath. They didn't seem to need his input and his brain wasn't following the technical jargon that suddenly seemed like another language as he tried to make sense of his new body's input. There was sound and movement around him, but his body was protesting the lack of touch, of stimulation to release the buildup of.. whatever was creating the pressure in his chest, in his cock, settled over his chest and his hips as he moved against the straps that held his legs in place, kept his hands from pulling that pressure  _ away- _

Fingers cupped his cheeks, wrapped beneath his chin and he realized that he was panting towards the ceiling. A warm forehead pressed against his and soft hair brushed teasingly against his closed eyelids.

“Poor little cow, all filled up and waiting to be milked.” Keralis’ voice was light and teasing and it still took him several ticks to figure out he was talking about  _ him.  _

“Not, I’m not.. Keralis,  _ please… _ ” he was begging and he didn’t know what  _ for _ , or even how to ask.

A cool hardness brushed against his balls and he keened as Keralis held his chin up, prevented him from looking as something enveloped his cock. Cold on the outside against his thighs but a quickly warming skin against his engorged member, barely lubed as he was slowly forced into it, sliding down until it sat against his pelvis. Keralis was kissing his face but it wasn't distracting enough, from the urge to push forward, to thrust into the warm heat. But the friction wasn't there, the sleeve moved with him instead of against him as colder fingers wrapped something around his waist and under his thighs.

"Patience, Shashwammy. Shh. We'll take care of you." Keralis' fingers caressed his chin, a thumb rubbing away a string of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Just gotta set the signal, gimme a tick…"

His back arched painfully as something  _ squeezed _ around his cock, starting from the base and drawing swiftly towards the tip. Cub swore softly and something else bumped against the head of his cock and suctioned around it, like lips at a tease of a blowjob. Until the sleeve pulsed again and then he was coming, half-bouncing in the seat as his hips lifted trying to thrust into it.

But it wasn't relief. His voice caught on a whine, the pressure at his hips fading only slightly as the feeling of soft palms ran down his cock over and over, something drawing the fluid away as fast as he spilled. His chest ached in response, and even Keralis' hands holding his head couldn't prevent him from twisting to rub the heavy tits against the side of his arm. The damp streak it left only made him twist more, until he was fighting against hands on his stomach and shoulders, pushing him back and refusing to touch him where he wanted, where he  _ needed _ it.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, guys!" A new voice shouted over the pained moans and panting filling the room, and warm, large hands grasped at his tits, pushing them together and clenching them tightly before talented fingers started pulling and twisting the tender buds.

He was crying from all of his pores, hot liquid gushing down his chest, his face, his abdomen, whisked away from his cock as wonderful pressure pulled the heaviness away; the release like sand falling and unblocking a flowing river. His body ached and tingled and the pleasure remained as his body emptied, leaving him floating against warm hands and body parts holding him still, soft voices making calming sounds, maybe words but language was a far ways off from where his mind drifted.

A soft cloth mopped across his bare skin, bringing a shiver that raised gooseflesh in its wake. A warm wool block was placed against his stomach and he was tilted forward, resting briefly on the tenderly swollen tits. Warm hands tilted his face up, wiping away dried tears and brushing his hair back.

"So good, Shashwammy, you're so sweet for us."

The praise warmed him from inside, even if he didn't know what he'd done. His body felt so heavy, and the uncomfortable pressure was starting to build beneath his skin again.

"Back with us, BloomSuma?" A light touch traced his cheek.

"Mmm, what'd do..?"

Cub's chuckle came from beside him and then he was urged backwards, soft wool beneath his back now as his arms were lifted to the side and placed on comfortable rests. 

"We didn't take into account the refractory period of human vs cows." That didn't make much sense to him, but Cub continued as warm strips of cloth were laid against him. "Settle back and take a deep breath for me." He followed the direction, trying not to moan at the pressure growing on his chest. More cloth  _ leather? _ was laid across his hips, across his chest above and below the heavy milk sacs. "Very good, go ahead and let it out now."

He breathed out, and everything tightened, pressing him into the wool beneath him.

"Wha'?"

Xisuma forced his eyes open, and found his friends finishing strapping him down, arms and body locked into the comfortable seat they'd fashioned. Ren held some kind of glass and leather contraption with hoses dangling, a soft smile on his face as Keralis kissed Ren's cheek before turning back to grin at Xisuma.

"Shashwammy all comfy now?" His fingers teased at the long, pert nipple in front of him, smiling even wider when Xisuma gasped at the touch. "We fix you up, take care of our pretty milk cow until you go back to normal, m'kay?" The nipple was pinched and pulled, leaking drops of hot fluid as he teased with fingers and words. "You just sit back, lik'a that, and relax."

Cubfan moved to stand between his legs, and adjusted a similar device to what Ren held, already attached to him.

"Oh,  _ void. _ " It was a pump sleeve and hose, strapped in place by belts to his waist and around his thighs. Though currently deactivated, the hose ran into a growing redstone contraption and timer set up along the wall. "Really? You're seriously  _ milking _ me?" It was difficult to hold onto the indignant thought, Keralis' hands back to massaging his teat, bringing back the swelling sensation that had overwhelmed him earlier. "I.. I can't believe.."

Ren passed over one of the lined glass cylinders, Xisuma noting distractedly that it was much wider and shorter than the one on his cock, Keralis doing his best to keep his attention. He squirmed against the bindings when Ren dropped the other piece into his lap and placed his hands around his other breast.

"Like this," Ren directed to Keralis, gripping the taut tit at the base, and drawing his hands firmly back as the flesh stretched forward between his palms. "Gotta loosen it up a bit, and then the sleeve will slip right on." His fingers rolled across the nipple as they reached the end, and Xisuma groaned but had nowhere to go, no room to arch into the heavenly touch.

"So pretty, Shashwamy." was Keralis' quiet voice beneath his heavy panting.

Ren chuckled as Keralis copied his movements. "Just like that. Now you want to get the milk flowing before you put the milkers on." he nodded to Cub, who flipped a switch against the wall. The quiet ticks of a redstone clock started up, along with a gentle vibration from the items laying on Xisuma's stomach.

Xisuma bit back the sound that caught in his throat, trying to keep track and watch what was going on on his chest. A leather lining inside of the glass tubes inflated and deflated with the redstone pulses, alternating in sequence. Rendog pulled at his breast again, this time getting a warm squirt across his palm as he reached the nipple.

"There we are! All primed and ready to go!" He could barely follow the movement, Ren's hands sure and practiced as they slipped Xisuma's teat neatly into the already pumping cylinder. 

Xisuma thumped his head back against its rest, the full pressure around even one of his tits felt like scratching an itch he didn't realize he had. Ren directed Keralis through the method on the other side, laughing when his fingers got squeezed right alongside Xisuma's teat before the pump relaxed again.

Someone hummed and kissed his forehead, prompting Xisuma to look up. Keralis squeezed his fingers before letting go to tap on the glass.

"See? So much better like this, Cow-Shwammy. All nice and relaxed while the milker runs."

Ren tipped a bottle to Xisuma's lips and he drank automatically, the thin, sweet honey giving him a sugary boost. "It'll take a few minutes to pump you dry, but it shouldn't be as painful this time."

Xisuma swallowed, fully aware as his body relaxed on its own just who was gathered around him. This wasn't just a "helping hand" until he could reverse the change. There wouldn't have been any need to strap him down for that.

Of course, Keralis caught his suspicion right away, trailing his fingers up Xisuma's throat and tapping his cheek. "Can you blame me, Sweet Cheeks? Just for a little while, yes?"

Cub coughed not-so-delicately, a slightly smug look on his face as he beckoned Keralis to move out of Xisuma's sight.

Ren adjusted something, and slipped a short harness around the back of Xisuma's neck. It seemed to support the milkers on his chest a little higher, more comfortably even as the jostling sent additional waves of pleasure across his chest.

"Goodness, X, but you do look absolutely delicious like this," Ren told him quietly. "I'd be sorely tempted ta' keep you myself. But if you're not comfortable with it, just say the word, ya'know?"

Xisuma huffed out a laugh, feeling his body warming and relaxing even further beneath the running machine, his milk sacs drained in a growing pleasurable friction. "Trust Keralis to make the most of my mistakes." It came out breathier than he'd intended, but he was getting distracted again. "He's been bugging me for a week to spend some time with him."

"All right then." Ren winked behind his glasses, and the devilish grin nearly made Xisuma groan all on its own. "In that case, I'm to inform you that Tango and Joe have admin duties until your bovine-ness has been released from milk duty." And then he reached between Xisuma's knees and activated the other pump.

Xisuma swore and tried to kick at the stronger massage along his neglected cock. But the straps held him firmly, as much as the shifting pressures from each pump seemed only to feed back into the next one.

Ren leaned close to his ear, looking down his body as he writhed against the sensations.

"Just you wait, there's more good things to come, BloomSuma." His lips brushed Xisuma's ear, making him shiver and start. "I hear Lookie Lookie at My Cookie is gonna be selling sweet milk and cream soon, so you'll need to drink plenty of honey to keep your energy up." Xisuma moaned, and Ren smiled against him as Cub and Keralis returned, smirking and concealing something behind them.

"And Cub brought over a prostate massager to help you along."

Cub lifted the device around his cock, careful not to pull the hose or redstone line free as he made room for Keralis to kneel between Xisuma's spread legs.

"No complaining now, Cow-Shawammy. You like to come, so we help you come as much as you want."

Xisuma tried to roll his eyes, but his smart retort was swallowed by the moan punched out of him by lubed fingers. Keralis kissed his knees as he stretched him slowly, fingertips seeking out his prostate with easy familiarity.

He was coming again with the first press, nearly crying out at the wash of relief as Keralis fingerfucked him, and for a long moment all that he could feel was the warm stretch and the tight still-pulsing grip around his cock.

A bottle pressed to his lips, steady against the rocking and movement of his body as his orgasm was drawn out by everything going on. He tried to refuse it, but the instant his lips parted more honey was poured into his mouth and he swallowed in self-preservation. Warmed fingers slid out of his hole but didn't leave him empty for long, a bulbous head pushed into him as another bottle of honey was tipped forward, confusing his short-circuiting brain at the overload. He swallowed and his tiddys ached, hands roamed his skin and he clenched around the weight in his ass, another swallow and he came again, a never ending cycle of movement and sensation and pressure from within and without.

He lost track of the day-night cycle, time measured in visits to detach and reattach the connecting pumps, vials of honey pressed to his lips and the siren call of sleep before his body woke him with aches and heaviness before being pumped again. Keralis was a near constant presence, fussing over him and rubbing sore muscles when he mindlessly fought against the bindings. It was almost soothing, being taken care of like a treasured pet, nothing to do and nowhere to be except right here, providing for Keralis as he praised and pampered him. It would end all too soon, and then there would be work to do and projects to build.

As if summoned by even the thought of work, Keralis pranced into view, his arms wrapped around a shulker box and a wide grin on his face. 

“Shashwammy! How is my precious milk cow?” The shulker was set carefully to the side, next to the cleaned components and deactivated redstone. Hands freed, they returned to their favorite position of late, palms kneading against Xisuma’s nearly full milk sacs while his fingers tickled along the ribs beneath them. “Almost full again, huh? Anything hurt?”

Xisuma shook his head, having learned his lesson by now not to try to lift into the touch. "Full enough. Are you staying?”

Keralis smiled sweetly, and he just  _ knew _ he was in for another plot twist. “Oh my days, Keralis. What have you cooked up now?”

“Little ol’e me?” Wide eyes batted at him coyly, filling his vision as Keralis leaned closer to kiss him, one hand gripping his chin to hold him in place as the other ran ticklishly down his sides until it was wrapped around his fat cock. Keralis swallowed his moans, his own clothed erection pressed nicely against the outside of Xisuma’s bare thigh before rubbing slowly.

Dear void, he had been pulled and prodded and milked so many times, he’d nearly forgotten that there were other things to do with his altered anatomy. Keralis kissed him hungrily, and the thought of fucking or being fucked before changing back was enough to send a heat blush down his chest, as his milkmakers increased their output, closer to the point of painful aching. 

Keralis pulled away much too soon, giving his cock one more teasing pull. “I want to make sure my Cow-Shwammy is happy before I send him home.” He pouted with his best look of innocence, but Xisuma heard nothing but the smug teasing tone.

“What are you talking me into now?” Really, he should be resigned to his fate at this point, and thankful that Keralis enjoyed taking care of him.

Especially when he had  _ that _ particular grin. Oh, dear. “But Shashwammy, I don’t have to talk you into anything.” Keralis spun back to the shulker box he’d brought in, filling his inventory with its hidden contents. “After all, you can’t get away, and there’s something I’d like to try.”

He had to swallow twice. “Oh?”

But Keralis didn’t answer him, moving instead to the other side, out of Xisuma’s limited view in the chair. “Keralis? What- what are you planning?” He wanted to struggle against the restraints, but he was already feeling overdue for milking, body sensitive and insistent again.

“I’d love to put you on display,” Keralis’ voice was dark and smooth and somewhere directly behind him. “If I could freeze you in place, I’d set you out in the middle of Lookie Lookie at My Cookie. Mount you all pretty on a dildo, and let the customers pay extra to get their milk fresh from the source.” His eyes drifted closed, flexing against the straps as his arousal became almost painful. “But I know my Shashwammy, and he is very patient with others, and not so much with himself.”

He couldn’t even prove him wrong, already squirming and pressing against what held him down as his body demanded release. “Please? Whatever you want, K’ralis.”

“Want to keep you all to myself, hide you away and keep you open and horny and always begging for me.”

The fingers on his shoulder, against his neck weren’t nearly enough. Xisuma tried to nuzzle at them, tried to catch one in his mouth.

“Ah, I’d love to start there, but that will be last, I think.”

It was harder and harder to follow the words. His chest ached, the pressure in his hips made him want to thrust, held back by relentless bindings. “Wha’... what do you want now?”

Keralis’ voice dropped an octave. “The shop is closed for the evening. I want to fill you up with your own milk, get you nice and stuffed everywhere.” He couldn’t hold back the moan, and more so as Keralis joined him. “Stuff you full until you’re begging to be emptied out.

“And then I’m gonna fuck you until you burst.”

Xisuma writhed against the chair. “ _ Void _ , you’re gonna kill me, ‘Ralis. How… how long…” he whimpered as Keralis reached around to fondle his heavy breasts, full and starting to leak, slowly, much too slowly. “Full, need…” but those hands were moving away, dipping down to cup against his stomach.

“I wanna see you pouch  _ everywhere _ , Shashwammy.”

He was already pulling at his arms, trying to reach and relieve himself of the increasing ache. “Please, please…”

“Oh, not yet.” Keralis finally came back to where Xisuma could see him, dressed only in that ridiculous mankini of his that did nothing to hide his excitement. “I give you something nice to look at, and let you beg all pretty while I prep you, my dear Cow-Shawammy.”

He did exactly that, simply smiling and humming as Xisuma begged and pleaded. The prostate massager was switched out for a hollow dildo, fitted with yet another hose waiting to be hooked up. Keralis touched Xisuma everywhere except for where he craved to be touched, his breasts and cock heavy and aching with the buildup of fluid that hadn’t been pumped, tight and stretched and crying for release. It wasn’t until his stomach was smeared with dripping milk that Keralis finally picked up a pump, and disconnected it from the contraption against the wall.

“Pretty Shashwammy. We make you even prettier now, yes?”

The words meant nothing to him anymore, but he would give anything for the praise and promise of relief. The long sleeve was lifted to his cock and he trembled trying to hold himself still as Keralis lubed and fitted it in place, almost too tight against the swollen flesh. It was clipped to the harness, and even though he knew there wouldn’t be friction until it turned on he shifted anyway, earning a slap to the inside of his thigh. Hoses were swapped and connected, and there was the tiniest bit of pressure as Keralis sucked lightly on the short hose before attaching it beneath him.

It wasn’t enough for release, and no redstone meant no pumping. His arms were beginning to ache now, from fighting to move, to grant himself salvation from the unending tease of relief. Keralis was still in no hurry, movements slow and touches light as he made appreciative noises and cooing sounds. 

And when he thought that anything would never be enough, Keralis lifted himself into the chair as well, straddling his waist, and lifted a heavy teat to his mouth. Already leaking, Keralis had a mouthful in mere moments. He barely had to move, leaning forward and taking advantage of Xisuma's open-mouthed panting to share the delicious treat.

It was warm and sweet, and thinner than what he thought it would be. The honeyed aftertaste clung to the roof of his mouth before being licked clean by Keralis' tongue. It was also another distraction, as his breast was fitted again into the tight sleeve, Keralis rubbing his own cock teasingly against his sternum.

He swallowed and tore his mouth away. "Fuck 'em, please, K." he twisted his wrists, eager to get any relief, anything but this ongoing tease. "Please,  _ please _ …"

But Keralis cupped a hand around his head and started kneading the other breast, more milk spilling between them as he drew his hand roughly across it, just smiling at Xisuma's long keening pleas. Suckling again he pulled Xisuma's mouth back to his, sharing another mouthful of sweet milk. Xisuma tried to clear his mouth to continue begging and then there was cloth in the way and more pressure on his swollen teat and then Keralis was leaning back, freeing his own cock and flipping on the redstone clock.

Xisuma choked on his cry, his breasts squeezed together beneath the pumps and around Keralis' cock, his first thrust knocking against the hollow of his throat. Keralis backed off and repositioned, but kept his erection trapped at the base of Xisuma's tits, rubbing tantalizingly against his chest as the milkers did their job. 

"So sweet, my Shashwammy. Open your mouth, let me hear your pretty sounds." A finger swiped over his lips, honey-sweet when it pressed inside.

And then even sweeter was the tube that slid along it, a thin stream of milk that became thicker as he sucked on it. Warm fingers stroked his cheek, familiar tones cheerful and praising as he sucked harder, swallowing and moaning as he realized it was his own milk he was drinking. Keralis shifted again, pressing down on his chest as he neared completion, the chafing pressure mingling with the pulsing around his tits to key his body into higher sensitivity. 

“Mmm, K’ralis,” he slurred around the milk tube. “Pl’se, ‘lemme…” His mouth was claimed, Keralis’ tongue sliding against his, milk spilling between their lips as Keralis kissed him hungrily before pulling back and tugging something tight around his head.

“So good, so sweet, my little milk cow.” The tube in his mouth prevented him from answering, trying to swallow the milk down before he choked on it. “You suck so nicely, I can’t wait to put my cock between those pretty lips, let you taste me with your sweet, sweet milk.” His thrusts were more forceful, rocking them both as the machine ran. And then wet warmth was spreading across Xisuma’s chest, slicking his tits as Keralis lost his rhythm in orgasm.

Xisuma could barely protest when Keralis dismounted, his partner steadying himself against the side of the chair on shaky legs. As fast as he swallowed his mouth was filled again, the sweetness nearly overwhelming his senses as he shook his head and found it now strapped in place.

“Emph?”

Keralis, beautiful Keralis simply stumbled forward and reconnected the redstone line. Xisuma swallowed again and moaned as his cock was gripped tightly by the milking machine. It was barely ticks until his own orgasm hit, creamy spend immediately sucked away as it massaged him relentlessly.

And then he was squirming against the seat, a new pressure building along his spine as it was pumped back into him. Warmth bloomed against his back deep within him as it kept coming, as  _ he _ kept coming, unable to stop, his body already conditioned to submit to the machine.

Keralis wiped his face, tears and overflowing milk mingling on his chin. “So pretty, Shashwammy. There, there. You drink your fill, let Keralis take care of you for a little longer, ‘kay?” He kissed his nose, still smiling. “Ren will be here soon, and we get you all set up for filling.”

He was relaxing almost against his will, swallowing when needed and falling into the growing rhythm of redstone ticks and pulsating comfort of the machine that gripped him.

Xisuma was barely aware of Ren’s arrival, his world narrowed to the persistent massage of the machines and swallowing the now-sickly sweet fluid that filled his mouth and dripped down his chest and bulging belly. He had no idea how long it had been, but he was aching in all new places, being filled at both ends as his milk was pumped from one part of him to the next. 

Hands massaged his sides and belly when he whined at the discomfort, fingers caressed his cheeks and adjusted the milk tube when he started to fall asleep and choked on the liquid. He woke once to a potion being lifted to his lips and fell back asleep to a comforting croon and more warm milk in his mouth.

His skin felt two sizes too small when he woke again, rolled onto his side along soft wool as his body protested the movement. There was nothing attached to him except warm hands and cloths rubbing him down, wiping him clean and rubbing along his stuffed torso.

“Awake again, Sweet Cheeks?” 

He made a noise in his throat, not sure if his stomach would hold its contents if he spoke. 

“Almost there, just relax.”

Not that he had a choice, everything felt heavy and slow. He had no idea how much time had passed at this point; how long he’d been kept and milked, enjoying the time off to just  _ feel _ and let the ticks pass him by. Blinking his eyes open he was met with nothing but soft yellow wool, filling the space around him. Somewhere behind him was low voices and the closing of a door, and then Keralis was kneeling in front of him and kissing his forehead.

“Let Papa K take care of you a little longer, yes?” Wide brown eyes smiled as much as the pouty mouth below it. “I wanna make a mess, and wreck you one more time before I let you free.”

Keralis’ hand wrapped around to his back, digging into the tight skin there. Xisuma moaned, his voice dropping as muscles tried to clench and he realized that he really was  _ stuffed _ . His back, his stomach, and everything between, and what felt like a plug in his ass holding it all in place. On top of that his tits and cock were full again, already leaking into the wool around them.

Keralis smirked and started stroking his back, his sides, running a hand down to pat the fat plug. “I make my own milkshake, and we see how much you can keep inside.”

Settling against his back, Keralis rolled his hips slowly against him, a hand coming around to knead at his tight tit, sending a shock of relief rolling through Xisuma and immediately relaxing several muscles as Keralis pulled another stream before reclaiming his hand. “See? So good for me, my little milk cow. Now you just relax, and I slip right in.”

The plug in his ass moved and he clenched automatically, still feeling liquid seep out of him before the head of Keralis’ cock was pushing it back inside, pushing it further up. He whined at the extra pressure, the movement inside his already overfilled body.

“K-” he tried to protest, swallowing hard against the feeling of his insides sloshing in response. “‘M not-” He clamped his mouth shut, fighting the nausea that came with Keralis’ first thrusts.

“You want me to go slow, Shashwammy?” Even the gentle rocking made his head swim, feeling like he was suddenly under water and being moved by the current, helpless to stop the rolling waves. Hands squeezed him, rolled him in another direction as they compressed his bloated body and intensified the urge to purge his stomach. He could already taste the overwhelming sweetness in the back of his throat, smell the cream that he’d been swallowing for what seemed like days already. Words were spoken at the back of his head but it was sound and noise, and not helping at all with the feeling of his body rebelling at any motion at all after its time of comfort.

Another shift and he managed to tug his own arm forward, pressing the heel of his hand against his throat, as if that could stop the rising sense of wrongness. But fingers wrapped around his wrist, guided his hand back down to his hip and leaking cock. His clumsy grip was too much, was pushing him over the edge of what he could handle, already too full, too stretched, too aching for release, for surrender…

His own arm spasmed at firm pressure on his belly, tipping him past his breaking point as he cried out and lost control. The smell and taste of warm milk filled his senses as his whole body convulsed, forcing liquid out of  _ everywhere _ as the world spun and roiled around him. Like being entirely inside of the milking tube, he thought distantly, detachedly as his body clenched and released, helped along by squeezing arms and a body wrapped around his, spilling over and releasing its load for someone else's pleasure. Somewhere around was the ache, was pleasure and discomfort and relief, like the buzz of a bee loose somewhere in his base, trying to find its way back to the hive.

Like the bee, he had to go home eventually. But ‘home’ was sore, and wet, and there was still a hand on his stomach pushing up to his ribs, and another stroking his cock and bringing him right back to that edge. He moaned and tried to push away, only managing to push back on the stiff cock pressing against his prostate. Another orgasm brought up the remaining contents of his stomach, thin with bile but carrying such a relief of discomfort it was nearly euphoric, leaving him floating on the wave of his body’s purge even as a fresh warmth spilled inside of him.

The smell of wet wool and warm milk settled beneath him, his body full now of not-pain and a tingling numbness. He should be embarrassed, of the mess he had made and how disgusting he must be now; covered in fluids and laying in his own regurgitation. 

He didn’t get to dwell on that, the body behind him shifting and reminding him that he wasn’t alone, still had someone watching over him.

“Shashwammy.” Keralis’ voice was soft and  _ approving _ , like he’d just witnessed a rare glitch and didn’t want to startle the chunk around it. “That was so beautiful.” His hand rested lightly on Xisuma’s stomach, empty, but drawing a whispery moan from him. “You’re so pretty, losing control like that.” A kiss on his neck, across his ear and making him shiver. “Letting me fill you up and make you overflow, you’re absolutely gorgeous, my Shashwammy.”

He didn’t have an answer, couldn’t even find it in him to protest, just lay there and soak in the reverently spoken praise, remember how well he had been taken care of and kept. 

“Ren pulled us a bath, Shashwam.” Warm fingers brushed hair away from his face, tangled gently along the flower stem at his crown. “Would you like to change back before I carry you there?”

His throat wasn’t as sore as he thought it should be, even if he only managed a whisper. “Yes, please.”

Xisuma sighed at the painless body shift, a certain heaviness falling away. Let Keralis scoop him up, mess and all without complaint, rested his head against the strong shoulder as compliments and silly endearments were murmured into his hair, against his forehead. Didn’t hold back his moan as he was lowered gently into the tub, reclined and washed and left without demands. 

And when he was lifted again and bundled into soft blankets he held Keralis close, relished the full body contact against him as he surrendered one more time to Keralis’ firm touch.


End file.
